First Love
by kim midori kimi
Summary: No summary, judul gak nyambung, Warning : BL, M-PREG. Pairing : Yewook,Siwook...
1. Chapter 1

Title : First Love

Disclameir : Semua cast yang ada di sini bukan milik saya.

Pairing : Yewook, Siwook, kyumin. Sligh Lee Donghae, kim kibum.

Warning : BL,typo,aneh,M-PREG.

Chapter 1

Malam itu langit terlihat cerah, bintang-bintang banyak bertaburan di langit sana, suasana saat itu terasa sangat nyaman untuk di nikmati, seorang namja bertubuh mungil sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang bersama dengan suaminya.

"Wookie ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Seorang namja bertubuh tegap memulai pembicaraan mereka, dia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang yang ada di kamar milik mereka berdua, ya mereka berdua memang sudah menikah selama 2 tahun dan mereka sampai saat ini belum memiliki keturunan mengingat mereka sesama namja tapi toh kalau sudah cinta memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, dan lagi kedua orangtua keduanya merestui mereka berdua.

"Mwo? Hyung, apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganku?" ujarnya berusaha menenangkan perasaan tak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya, dia merasakan firasat yang kurang baik dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai saja." Namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu terkejut mendengar ucapannya dia menoleh kearah suaminya yang bernama Kim Joongwoon atau Yesung, matanya dapat menangkap keseriusan dari namja yang berusia 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, ya Ryeowook memang baru berusia 21 tahun. Dirinya tahu sangat tahu bahwa alasan namja yang bersatus suaminya itu ingin menceraikannya adalah pelengkap kebahagiaan dalam sebuah keluarga, siapa lagi kalau bukan keturunan atau bisa di sebut anak yang di inginkan.

"Wae? Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba ingin bercerai denganku?" Ryeowook bertanya seolah tidak mengerti alasan Yesung yang sebenarnya mudah di tebak itu, berpura-pura mungkin lebih baik pikirnya.

"Kau tahukan kalau selama ini yang kita lakukan adalah salah?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengerti Wookie, semua ini benar-benar salah pernikahan ini juga sebuah kesalahan besar." Terangnya.

Ryeowook hanya diam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, memang kalau di pikir sampai ke situ pernikahan mereka adalah sesuatu yang salah, tapi bukankah mereka saling mencintai, bukankah Yesung pernah mengatakan akan menerima Ryeowook apa adanya dalam susah maupun senang. Ada satu hal yang harus Ryeowook ingat juga bahwa janji ada untuk di langgar bukan.

"Wookie kau tahu, aku ingin sekali memiliki seorang baby yang bisa menghangatkan suasana rumah kita, tapi kau tak mungkin bisa mewujudkannya." Kalimat itu benar-benar yang paling menusuk di hati Ryeowook kemana semua janji manis seorang Kim Yesung itu.

"Lalu kenapa dulu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, kenapa kau juga harus menemui Umma dan Appaku untuk melamarku di depan mereka, kenapa kau juga harus mengucap janji saat ikrar pernikahan kita kalau akhirnya harus menjadi seperti ini." Ryeowook menumpahkan semua kemarahannya pada namja yang sebentar lagi berstatus mantan suami tersebut dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Wookie dengarkan dulu penjelasan hyung, hyung tahu hyung salah, mianhae untuk semuanya, kau tahu hyung juga ingin merasakan menjadi seorang Appa, melihat sepasang suami istri diluar sana dengan seorang anak di antara mereka membuat hyung merasa iri." Jelasnya.

"Lima tahun hyung, lima tahun kita berpacaran dan 2 tahun adalah masa pernikahan kita, wae? Hyung? Wae? Kau tega sekali hyung, kau sungguh kejam." Tumpah sudah airmata yang di bendung namja mungil itu, dirinya masih tidak menerima perlakuan Yesung padanya.

"Ssst, uljima, mianhae tapi hyung tetap pada keputusan hyung." Yesung hendak mengusap pipi Ryeowook di mengulurkan tangannya, namun di tepis dengan kasar oleh namja mungil itu.

"Lakukan hyung, lakukan semaumu agar kau merasa puas." Ryeowook mengusap airmatanya kasar dan memperlihatkan tatapan benci –walau sebenarnya sulit- kepada suaminya.

"Wookie, aku-"

"Lalu kapan kita akan bercerai?" Pertanyaan wookie memotong kalimat yang hendak di ucapkan Yesung.

"Lusa." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di pengadilan." Ujarnya. dia hendak melangkah pergi jika saja sebuah tangan tidak mencegahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Pertanyaan itu Ryeowook heran, bukankah mereka akan bercerai sudah pasti Ryeowook enggan satu kamar dengan Yesung.

"Tentu saja ingin keluar dari kamar ini, karena sebentar lagi kita akan bercerai jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar lain saja."

"Bisakah kau tetap di sini walau malam ini akan jadi malam terakhir kita berdua?" Ryeowook berpikir sejenak lalu..."Baiklah." Angguknya.

Malam ini menjadi malam terakhir kisah percintaan mereka berdua. Yesung hanya ingin menyentuh Ryeowook untuk yang terakhir kalinya, bibirnya menangkap bibir mungil Ryeowook membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas, ia melumat, menghisap, dan menjilati bibir sewarna cerry milik namja mungil itu kemudian turun keleher, 'mungkin aku akan merindukan aroma ini' batinnya menghirup aroma apel yang menguar dari tubuh namja mungil tersebut, sedangkan Ryeowook dia hanya mendesah pasrah dengan semua perlakuan Yesung, toh tak lama lagi dia akan tidak akan merasakan lagi perlakuan seorang Kim Yesung, dan malam itu berakhir dengan penyatuan mereka berdua.

SKIP

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sudah resmi bercerai ( bener ga itu kalimatnya)."

TUK TUK TUK

Begitulah kira-kira keputusan hakim saat sidang perceraian pasangan Yewook berakhir lalu di ikuti bunyi ketukan palu sebanyak 3 kali untuk mensahkan keputusannya itu, semua hadirin yang ada disana akhirnya membubarkan diri satu persatu.

Ryeowook fov

Sesak adalah satu rasa yang aku rasakan saat ini, marah? Tentu saja tidak, aku cukup meyadari keadaan ku sendiri, walau pada awalnya aku tak menerima keputusannya tapi Yesung hyung benar dia pantas menceraikanku karena aku tidak bisa memberikannya seorang anak.

"Wookie." Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang, aku menoleh melihat kearah sosok yang sudah aku anggap hyung ku sendiri itu.

" Ne minnie hyung." Tanyaku pada namja bergigi kelinci yang memiliki wajah aegya itu, dia adalah sepupuku namanya Cho Sungmin, dulu marganya adalah Kim tapi setelah menikah dengan seorang namja bermarga Cho otomatis marganya bergantikan. Sama halnya denganku Sungmin hyung adalah seorang namja yang menikah dengan namja juga, pernikahan mereka baru berjalan 3 bulan.

Dia bersama seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dan berambut ikal berwarna coklat, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun suaminya, mereka memang ikut sebagai saksi perceraian kami, kedua orang tuaku memang tidak hadir karena mereka tinggal di China dan aku pun sudah memberitahukannya kepada mereka, dan mereka pun memakluminya.

"Wookie, kajja kita harus cepat pulang untuk membereskan barang-barang kita." Ajaknya padaku, memang Minnie hyung berencana untuk pindah dari kota ini dan mengajakku ikut dengannya, setelah mendengar berita aku akan bercerai dengan Yesung hyung.

Aku memang menceritakan semuanya pada hyungku itu karena dia terus memaksaku berterus terang padanya, dia mengamuk dan juga sempat akan mendatangi Yesung hyung tentu saja dengan bermodalkan kemampuan martial art yang dia miliki dia berencana membunuh Yesung hyung kalau saja tidak ku tahan dia yang sudah akan beranjak pergi, dan dengan bantuan Kyuhyun akhirnya Minnie hyung berhasil di tenangkan.

Kami berjalan melewati koridor yang akan langsung membawa kami keluar, saat kami tiba di halaman parkir pandangan kami tanpa sengaja tertuju pada seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Yesung hyung, dia tampak sedang berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Namja itu." Minnie hyung mengeram marah saat melihat Yesung hyung dan langsung akan menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan hyung, jebal...kau jangan mencari masalah dengan Yesung hyung." Aku berusaha mencegahnya dengan menahan lengannya.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Wookie hyung, chagi, kau jangan mencari masalah dengannya lebih baik kita urus kepindahan kita sekarang." Kyuhyun pun berusaha membujuknya.

"Cih." Minnie hyung mendengus sebal, akhirnya dia tenang juga meskipun matanya masih menatap tajam Yesung hyung.

"kajja kita pergi, aku sudah tidak tahan berada di sini." Katanya lagi, aku hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah aegya nya itu tampak imut jika sedang kesal, dan kami pun sagera pergi dari tempat itu.

Ryeowook Pov End

Seorang namja bermata sipit tengah menatap sedih kepergian mereka bertiga, ya dia adalah Kim Yesung, namja tampan yang merupakan anak tunggal pasangan Kangteuk ini tampak menyesali keputusannya ya walau bagaimana pun Kim Ryeowook selain pernah menjadi seorang istri dia merupakan cinta pertama namja itu.

Yesung Pov

Menyesal adalah hal yang saat ini kurasakan, aku memang masih sangat mencintainya tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap pada keputusanku.

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon dengarkan kalau orang tua sedang berbicara." Sebuah teguran keras menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku, ya dia adalah Appa ku namanya Kim Yoongwoon atau Kangin, Appa sedari tadi memang tengah memarahiku karena aku menceraikan Ryeowook.

"Ne Appa." Lirihku, aku menundukan kepalaku tak berani menatap matanya, Appa memang termasuk orang yang tegas, di samping Appa adalah Ummaku namanya Kim Jungsoo atau Leeteuk, saat ini Umma sadang terisak, Umma memang sangat menyayangi Ryeowook.

"Appa tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini, dangan beraninya kau menceraikan menantuku hanya karena alasan yang sepele, tidak memiliki anak bukanlah penghalang kalian bisa mengadopsi anak." Seru Appa tegas.

"Tapi Appa, aku hanya ingin anak yang berasal dari darahku sendiri." Belaku aku hanya ingin Appa mengerti.

"Kau ini benar-benar. Aishhh! Terserah lakukan sesukamu jangan sampai kau salah langkah dan menyesal."

"Ne Appa, sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki seorang calon, nanti aku akan perkenalkan pada Appa dan Umma." Kata ku pada mereka berdua.

" Andwae! Jangan harap aku akan menerima menantu lain selain Wookie," Umma berkata dengan kalimat yang dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam terlihat sangat jelas kilat kemarahan di sana.

"Umma aku mohon ijinkan aku menikahinya." Mohonku pada Umma.

"Jujur pada Umma, apa sebelumnya kau pernah berhubungan dengannya?"

DEGH

Pertanyaan Umma benar-benar menohokku kalu boleh jujur aku memang berhubungan dengannya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Ne Umma, dia sedang mengandung anakku 3 bulan."

PLAKK

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat sejauh ini, jadi diam-diam selama ini kau berselingkuh?"

Aku hanya diam sambil memegangi pipiku yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Umma, sedangkan Appa hanya melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mianhae Umma, Appa, tapi aku tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabku."

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau Sungie, Appa hanya tidak ingin kau di cap sebagai namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab, besok kau bawa dia kehadapan kami."

"Kanginie!" seru Umma yang tampak masih tak terima dengan keputusan Appa.

"Sudahlah yeobo, saat ini kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Appa berusaha menenangkan Umma.

"Baiklah, lakukan semaumu tapi ingat sampai kapanpun Umma takkan pernah menganggapnya sebagai menantu." Umma kemudian langsung pergi dari hadapan aku dan Appa. Kami pun mengikutinya berjalan menuju mobil lalu kami semua masuk kedalam, mesin mobil sudah dinyalakan kemudian melaju menuju rumah kami.

Yesung Pov End

SKIP TIME

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak perceraian pasangan Yewook berakhir, Ryeowook beserta pasangan Kyumin pun sudah menempati rumah baru mereka, kini Ryeowook tengah berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya, namun pada pijakan yang ketiga dirinya tiba-tiba merasa pusing, keringat dinginpun mengucur di pelipisnya, karena kurang keseimbangan akhirnya dia terpeleset dan tubuhnya terguling dari tangga.

Sungmin yang saat itu mendengar suara aneh dari arah tangga bergegas untuk melihatnya, namun saat dia sudah sampai di sana dia terkejut saat medapati Ryeowook tengah tak sadarkan diri darah pun mengalir di dahinya akibat terjatuh tadi.

"WOOKIE!" Serunya panic, dirinya langsung menghampiri Ryeowook yang saat itu masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Hyung, ada apa kenapa berte-...MWO!"

"Kyu bantu aku mengangkat Wookie! Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit."

"Ne hyung." Ryeowook akhirnya di bawa kerumah sakit.

Kini Ryeowook tengah di periksa keadaannya, Sungmin menunggu dengan raut wajah cemas dirinya terus mondar-mandir tak karuan.

"Hyung, tenanglah aku yakin Wookie hyung pasti baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum mengetahui keadaannya."

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Ryeowook.

"Apa kalian keluarga Kim Ryeowook?"

"Ne, saya sepupunya, bagaimana keadaannya uisanim?" Jawab namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, luka di kepalanya juga tidak terlalu parah, dan bayinya juga selamat."

"MWO! Bayi?" Sungmin tampak syok saat mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut, dia menatap ke arah suaminya. Yang di tatap juga ikut melongo.

"Ne, saat ini dia memang sedang mengadung, dan usia kandungannya baru 2 minggu." Jelas sang dokter. "Jaga kesehatanya baik-baik, pola makan yang teratur dan jangan terlalu cape." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi uisanim, bagaimana mungkin Wookie bisa hamil sedangkan dia seorang namja?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hal itu bisa saja terjadi." Sang dokter pun memilih kembali keruangannya meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung antara percaya atau tidak.

Ryeowook yang sebenarnya sudah sadar hanya menangis dalam diam saat mendengar percakapan dokter dan hyungnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk ke kamar Ryeowook.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?"

"Hyung, kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Kenapa keajaiban itu muncul di saat hatiku sudah hancur?" Ryeowook berkata dengan pandangan yang kosong namun di temani buliran bening yang meluncur dari kedua bola matanya yang berwarna caramel.

"Uljima, tenanglah masih ada hyung dan juga Kyu yang akan menjagamu. Kita akan merawat baby mu bersama-sama arasseo."

"Ne hyung," lirinya pelan.

Dua hari setelahnya Ryeowook pun di ijinkan untuk pulang.

"Wookie hyung kau tahu tadi aku mendengar kabar bahwa mantan suamimu itu akan segera menikah." Ucap namja berwajah evil pada Ryeowook yang saat itu berada di ruang tv. "Cepat sekali ya dia menemukan pasangannya." Lanjutnya, tak ada respon dari Ryeowook walau dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapan yang terakhir tapi dia memilih untuk diam.

"Kyu kau jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak di depan Wookie."

"Tapi ini kenyataan Minnie chagi."

"Sudahlah hyung, Kyu, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk Yesung hyung, aku ingin istirahat dulu ne." Ryeowook pun beranjak pergi kekamarnya.

SKIP TIME

Sembilan bulan kemudian.

Ryeowook saat ini tengah berjuang untuk kelahiran baby pertamanya, dia di bawa keruang operasi, di sana sudah ada Sungmin dan Juga Kyuhyun tentunya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir takut terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook.

Pintu di ruang operasi akhirnya terbuka dokter pun keluar dengan seorang suster yang menggendong bayi mungil di tangannya. Sungmin buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook dokter? Apa operasinya lancar?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, bayinya selamat dan sehat, dia berjenis kelamin namja." Ujarnya.

Suster yang tadi menggendong baby Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikan baby itu kepadanya.

"Aigo, keponakanku tampan sekali."

"Pasti menular dariku." Dengan PD-nya Kyuhyun menyahut.

"Jangan narsis kau Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar namja berwajah aegya itu galak, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kapan Wookie akan di pindahkan keruangan nya?" Sungmin kembali bertanya sambil menyerahkan bayi itu pada suster untuk di bawa keruang bayi.

"Kami akan segera memindahkannya, kalian bisa langsung menemuinya begitu dia siuman."

Setelah Ryeowook di pindahkan akhirnya dia siuman, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung masuk kekamar namja mungil itu, terlihat dia sedang mengelus-elus pipi bayi mungilnya, ya begitu dia siuman dia langsung meminta seorang suster untuk membawa bayinya.

"Hai," Sapa Sungmin, dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia. "Sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Ne hyung."

"Dia sangat tampan, persis seperti Appanya." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap kepala baby Ryeowook.

"Hyung benar."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah memberinya nama Wookie?" Tanya sungmin.

"Aku sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuknya." Jawab Ryeowook membuat Sungmin penasaran.

"Nugu?"

"Namanya Kim Donghae, ku rasa itu sangat cocok."

TBC

Annyeong author baru nih.

Mian kalau isinya jelek.

Gomawo udah review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : First Love

Disclameir : Semua cast yang ada di sini bukan milik saya.

Pairing : Yewook, Siwook, kyumin. Sligh Lee Donghae, kim kibum.

Warning : BL,typo,aneh,abal,gaje,M-PREG, EYD berantakan, alur rada maksa.

_Previous chapter. _

_"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah memberinya nama Wookie?" Tanya sungmin._

_"Aku sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuknya." Jawab Ryeowook membuat Sungmin penasaran._

_"Nugu?" _

_"Namanya Kim Donghae, ku rasa itu sangat cocok."_

Chapter 2

Satu minggu telah berlalu setelah Ryeowook melahirkan Donghae, dia sudah di ijinkan pulang, kedua orangtuanya pun sempat datang untuk melihat cucu mereka, tidak lama hanya 2 hari setelah itu mereka kembali ke china begitu juga dengan orangtua Sungmin yang datang bersamaan dengan orangtua Ryeowook.

'Jaga dirimu baik-baik Wookie, umma dan appa sekali-kali bila ada kesempatan akan datang menengok kalian berdua, jangan lupa jaga cucu umma juga baik-baik ne' ucap sang umma di sebrang sana, Ryeowook saat ini sedang berbicara dengan sang umma di telpon.

"Ne umma, umma tenang saja aku pasti bisa menjaga Donghae dengan sangat baik, umma juga harus menjaga kesehatan di sana, aku akan selalu meridukan umma."

'Umma juga akan selalu merindukanmu juga cucu umma yang sangat tampan dan menggemaskan'

"Ne, dia memang sangat tampan."

'Dia memang persis seperti appanya, seandainya Yesung bisa melihatnya ya'

"Apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu umma lagipula sekarang dia sudah beristri."

'Umma mengerti Wookie'

"Gomawo."

'Kau tenang saja untuk biaya hidup kalian umma dan appa akan mengirimkanya setiap bulan, dan umma sarankan jangan terlalu bergantung pada Sungmin dan suaminya' sang umma menyarankan.

"Kalau soal itu aku sudah mengerti umma, aku juga selalu merasa tidak enak dengan mereka berdua." Ujarnya, sebernarnya Ryeowook selalu meminta ijin untuk di perbolehkan bekerja pada Sungmin namun namja bergigi kelinci itu selalu menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ada yang menjaga Donghae.

'Baiklah, sepertinya umma masih ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan, umma tutup dulu telponnya ne' ucap sang umma.

"Ne umma, semoga berjalan lancar, bye-bye." Sambungan pun terputus mengakhiri percakapan antara Ryeowook dan sang umma.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 8 bulan telah berlalu, kini Ryeowook sudah belajar menjadi seorang ibu yang mampu mengurus anaknya seorang diri dan ia pun terkadang di bantu Sungmin mengurus Donghae jika namja berwajah aegya itu tidak bekerja.

Saat ini Ryeowook sedang membersihkan rumah seorang diri, dirinya baru saja selesai memandikan Donghae kemudian menaruhnya di box bayi, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah pergi bekerja beberapa menit yang lalu.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu di luar menghentikan kegiatan seseorang yang sedang membersihkan rumah milik kediaman Cho.

"Ne, sebentar!" Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri pintu utama lalu membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang bertamu.

"Nuguya?" Ryeowook bertanya pada sosok namja yang membelakanginya, namja itu berbalik kemudian tersenyum kepada Ryeowook.

"Selamat pagi chagiya, apa aku mengganggumu?" sapa namja bertubuh kekar di hadapannya.

"Siwon hyung,ah aniya, silahkan masuk dulu." ucapnya dan mempersilahkan namja kekar itu untuk masuk.

"Kau hanya sendiri saja chagi? Mana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" tanya Siwon menyamankan posisi duduknya di ruang tamu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu hyung, kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. mereka sudah berangkat ke kantornya 15 menit yang lalu." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku sangat senang saat mengatakannya, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku mencintaimu." Siwon tersenyum lembut memperlihatkan dimple smile di wajah tampannya.

"Hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin hyung terlalu banyak berharap dariku." Ryeowook tidak mengerti jalan pikiran namja tampan di hadapannya ini, dia selalu berusaha mengejar cinta Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kurang dari ku chagi?" tanya Siwon, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berpindah posisi menjadi di samping Ryeowook, di raihnya tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas, aku ini seorang namja." Jelasnya, Siwon tersenyum maklum saat mendengar penjelasan orang yang di cintainya.

"Apa aku pernah mempermasalahkannya, asal kau tau umma Kibum juga seorang namja sama sepertimu." Ujarnya kedua onix miliknya tak lepas menatap sepasang caramel milik Ryeowook.

"Ta..tapi..."

"Aku ingin kau jadi Umma untuk Kibum." Pinta Siwon mungkin ini untuk kesekian kalinya, Ryeowook diam dia sebenarnya ingin menghindar tapi genggaman dan tatapan mata Siwon membuatnya sulit untuk menghindari namja kekar itu.

Choi Siwon adalah seorang pengusaha muda di kota seoul, dia adalah pemilik perusahaan yang bernama Casey Choi Corp atau triple C, dia seorang duda dan mempunyai seorang anak bernama Choi Kibum usianya baru sekitar 4 tahun dan sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook karena namja mungil itu selalu bermain bersamanya.

Istri Siwon Choi Heechul meninggal saat melahirkan putra mereka, sama halnya dengan Ryeowook, Heechul menjalani operasi saat melahirkan di karenakan dia juga seorang namja, sayangnya operasinya gagal dan hanya menyelamatkan salah satu di antaranya.

"Saranghaeo Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook tetap diam tak merespon apapun ucapan namja di sebelahnya dia lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

"Tatap aku saat kita sedang berbicara serius Wookie." Tangan Siwon terulur meraih dagu Ryeowook agar menoleh kembali padanya, perlahan wajahnya mendekat, dapat Ryeowook rasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Siwon menerpa wajahnya.

"YA! Kalian berdua pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan, eoh!" pekik seorang namja dari arah pintu luar yang menghentikan moment romantis pasangan Siwook, rupanya namja itu adalah Sungmin. Siwon dan Ryeowook buru-buru menjauhkan diri.

"S-siapa yang bermesraan pagi-pagi, Minnie hyung." Ucap Ryeowook sedikit gugup.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau dan si kuda besar itu eoh." Cibirnya dan menatap tajam namja tampan di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud kuda besar, kelinci pink!" ujar Siwon tak kalah sewot.

"Hentikan kalian berdua, ini masih pagi jangan ribut seperti anak kecil." Ryeowook menengahi pertengkaran kecil mereka, yah pemandangan ini memang sudah biasa.

"Minnie hyung , bukannya kau sedang bekerja? Kenapa pulang lagi?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin yang ternyata masih adu deathglare dengan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun menyuruhku pulang, dia tidak mengijinkan aku bekerja lagi di sana, huh." Jawabnya sambil mendudukan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ryeowook dan Siwon, pipinya mengembung menambah kesan aegyo di wajahnya.

"Memang apa alasannya?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi.

"Katanya agar ada yang bisa menemanimu di rumah." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya saja aku selalu ingin bekerja karena bosan diam di rumah."

"Andwae! Kau itu punya Donghae yang perlu di rawat, buat apa kau bekerja."

"Tapi kita bisa meminta jasa babysiter kan."

"Dan kau ingin Donghae memanggil Umma pada babysiter nya ketimbang dirimu yang Umma kandungnya." Sungut namja bergigi kelinci itu, Ryeowook tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sungmin lagi sebagian hatinya memang membenarkan ucapan sang sepupu ' bagaimana jika Donghae lebih dekat dengan babysiternya daripada dengan dirinya' pikirnya saat itu.

"YA! Teruslah kalian berdebat dan aku akan menculik Donghae lalu membawanya ke babyshop( tempat penjualan produk untuk bayi)." Siwon tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara sambil menggendong Donghae di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan Donghae di gendong oleh hyung?" tanya Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Siwon bermaksud mengambil Donghae, Siwon memundurkan langkahnya menghindari uluran tangan Ryeowook yang hendak mengambil anaknya.

"Daritadi dia menangis, jadi ku gendong saja kesini." Jawab Siwon.

"Mian, sudah merepotkan hyung."

"Tak apa, lagipula aku dan Kibum kan memang akan menjadi bagian dari kalian."

"Hyung!"

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar luluh dan menerimaku." Siwon tetap pada pendiriannya yaitu menaklukan hati seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertegun mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Siwon.

"Hyung rasa, Siwon memang bisa menjadi Appa yang tepat untuk Hae, Wookie." Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook dan berdiri di sampingnya, memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang menimang –nimang Donghae layaknya seorang appa pada aegya nya.

"Entahlah hyung, aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu padanya, mungkin inisepertinya terlalu cepat untukmu, dan kau masih ragu, tapi melihat kegigihannya hyung yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu." Ryeowook terdiam 'mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba' batinnya, Ryeowook memang masih trauma dengan masalalunya bersama sang mantan, dia hanya takut hal yang sama akan terulang kembali.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin cemas melihat Ryeowook tiba-tiba berexpresi sedih.

"Gwaenchana hyung, mungkin hyung benar aku akan mencobanya." Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Chagi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berempat, aku, kau , Bummie dan Hae." Celetuk namja yang selalu di juluki kuda oleh Sungmin.

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk' Memang sudah saatnya aku membuka hatiku padanya' Ryeowook memantapkan pilihannya dalam hati.

"Ekhmm, jadi cuma berempat nih." Sungmin berujar sinis merasa namanya tidak di sebut.

"Mianhae, kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau." Ucap Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut walau tak kau ajak," sungutnya, "tapi bukannya kamu harusnya sedang bekerja?"

"Aku sengaja tidak kekantor hari ini dan menyerahkan semua tugasku pada asistenku." Jawab Siwon.

"Dasar sangjanim pemalas." Siwon hanya terkekeh mendengar ejekan Sungmin dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Chagi, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, aku akan kerumah dulu untuk membawa Kibum." Siwon menyerahkan Donghae pada Sungmin dan langsung melesat menuju rumahnya yang bersebrangan dengan rumah milik Kyuhyun.

Mereka berlima pun menaiki mobil milik Siwon, mesin mobil mulai di nyalakan dan akhirnya melaju dengan mulus membelah kota seoul, sesampainya di tempat tujuan mereka berempat pun turun dari dalam mobil plus Donghae yang berada di gendongan Ryeowook.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Siwon.

"Appa~, Bummie ingin di gendong Wookie Umma." Pinta bocah berumur 4 tahun bernama Kibum yang merupakan anak dari Choi Siwon.

"Tapi Wookie Umma sedang menggendong Hae, Bummie." Ujar sang appa, Kibum tampak merengut sedih pipinya yang chubby semakin terlihat chubby.

"Aigoo, aegya Umma, sini Umma gendong biar Hae bersama Minnie ahjumma saja." ucap Ryeowook.

"Kalau sudah ada Appa-nya kenapa harus di berikan pada ahjumma-nya yang cerewet, sini Donghae biar aku yang menggendongnya." Siwon langsung mengambil Donghae dari gendongan Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang kau sebut ahjumma cerewet, eoh?" Sungmin yang tidak terima mendengar ucapan Siwon mendelik tajam ke arahnya dan melancarkan tatapan maut dari mata foxynya, yang di tatap sih cuma nyengir gaje.

"Apa kita akan terus berada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook yang terlihat bosan dengan adu mulut dari hyung dan calon suaminya-oops-.

"Tentu saja tidak, kajja kita masuk ke dalam." Ajak Siwon akhirnya, mereka pun masuk kedalam toko bertuliskan Babyshop tersebut, Sungmin memperhatikan dua namja di depannya dari belakang, Siwon yang sedang menggendong Donghae berjalan berdampingan dengan Ryeowook yang sedang menggendong Kibum, benar-benar seperti sebuah keluaraga yang lengkap dan sempurna.

Diam-diam namja berwajah aegya itu menarik sudut bibirnya saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya ' Ku harap setelah ini, kau akan benar-benar menerimanya Wookie, dia pantas untukmu' batinnya, sekalipun Sungmin selalu adu mulut dengan namja kekar di depannya, tapi dia selalu merasa senang jika melihat kedekatannya dengan sang sepupu.

Di waktu yang sama.

"Oppa, kita sudah sampai, kajja kita turun." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik dari dalam sebuah mobil.

"Ne, kajja." Namja yang duduk di kursi kemudi atau tepatnya di samping yeoja cantik itu mengiyakan ajakannya.

Namja sipit berkepala besar itu akhirnya turun dari dalam mobil di susul yeoja cantik yang merupakan istrinya plus bayi mungil yang berusia sekitar 11 bulan yang berada di gendongan sang istri, mereka pun masuk ke dalam.

Siwon yang kebetulan sedang melihat-lihat keperluan bayi melihat kedatangan mereka, Siwon merasa familiar dengan yeoja cantik yang sedang menggendong bayi itu.

"Yoona, kamu Yoona kan?" Siwon memanggil yeoja cantik yang baru saja masuk ke tempat itu berusaha meyakinkan penglihatannya.

Yeoja itu melihat ke arah Siwon, " Sangjanim, lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabar anda?"

Ternyata dugaan Siwon benar dia kenal dengan yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya sangjanim adalah mantan sekertarisnya dulu, yeoja bernama Yoona atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Yoona balas menyapa Siwon.

"Kabarku sangat baik, ku dengar katanya kau sudah menikah dan apakah si cantik ini putri kalian?" tanya Siwon matanya menatap bayi mungil yang cantik yang berada di gendongan Yoona.

"Ne, ini putri kami namanya Kim Jessica." Jawab Yoona.

"Nama yang cantik, pasti kalau sudah besar dia akan secantik Ummanya." Ucap Siwon.

"Gomawo." Yoona tersenyum simpul.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana suamimu? Apa kau kesini sendirian?"

"Sepertinya tadi dia ke toilet dulu sebentar." Yoona melirik kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan suaminya yang entah tiba-tiba sudah menghilang, Yoona tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja datang menghampirinya.

"Oppa darimana saja?" tanya Yoona pada namja tampan yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Aku tadi ke toilet sebentar." Jawab namja tampan itu.

"Ah, sampai lupa sangjanim ini suamiku, oppa ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Kim Yesung imnida." Ucap Yesung singkat sambil menjabat tangan Siwon.

"Choi Siwon imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Yesung-ssi." Siwon membalas jabatan tangan Yesung kemudian melepaskan kembali.

"Saya baru sadar kalau ternyata Sangjanim sedang menggendong bayi." Ucap Yoona saat melihat bayi yang di gendong Siwon.

"Ah ne, ini memang bayiku, coba lihat tampankan?" Siwon memamerkan ketampanan 'bayi'nya.

"Aigoo, tampan sekali, dan sangat menggemaskan." Puji Yoona.

"Siapa dulu dong appanya." Ujar Siwon.

"Lalu dimana nyonya Choi yang baru?" tanya Yoona, ya Yoona memang sudah tahu kalau Siwon seorang duda .

Siwon melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil yang saat itu sedang berada di tempat kasir, namja mungil itu mengangguk kemudian setelah selesai membayar dia segera menghampiri Siwon.

"Nah, ini dia nyonya Choi yang baru, namanya Choi Ryeowook." Dengan bangganya Siwon memperkenalkan Ryeowook di hadapan Yoona dan Yesung.

Yesung langsung terlonjak kaget begitu melihat sosok di hadapannya begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang langsung menatap horor namja tampan yang merupakan masalalunya.

"Hyung..." bisik pelan hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

TBC

Akhirnya ini chap selesai juga, haahh# menghela nafas.

Saya tau ni fic makin gaje aja, tadinya ni fic mau saya discontinue or saya delete coz feel buat ngelanjutinya ilang begitu saja.

Tapi berhubung ada seorang readers yang membuat saya kembali bersemangat ngelanjutin fic ini maka saya lanjutin saja.

Gomawo buat Girrafe wookie kalimatmu memang biasa tapi itu mampu memberikan semangat buat saya,kalau bukan dirimu yang minta fic ini lanjut pas review di fic TMOYV mungkin saya sudah delete ni fic, mian kalau seandainya chap 2 nya mengecewakan.

Gomawo buat para readers yang udah baca & nyempetin review fic saya.

buat para siders ( kalau ada ) makasih udah pada baca cerita ancur saya.

Kritik dan saran juga di terima buat kelancaran cerita saya.

Akhir kata review please.

.

.

.

Kimi.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : First Love

Disclameir : Semua cast yang ada di sini bukan milik saya.

Pairing : Yewook, Siwook, kyumin. Sligh Lee Donghae, kim kibum.

Warning : BL,typo,aneh,abal,gaje,M-PREG, EYD berantakan, alur rada maksa.

Don't like don't read.

_Previous chapter_

"_Nah, ini dia nyonya Choi yang baru, namanya Choi Ryeowook." Dengan bangganya_ _Siwon memperkenalkan Ryeowook di hadapan Yoona dan Yesung._

_Yesung langsung terlonjak kaget begitu melihat sosok di hadapannya begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang langsung menatap horor namja tampan yang merupakan masalalunya._

"_Hyung..." _bisiknya_ pelan hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun._

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Enjoy

Ryeowook menatap sosok masalalunya yang kini berada di depannya, 'dia tidak berubah tetap tampan seperti dulu' batinnya kemudian tatapannya beralih pada yeoja di sampingnya tatapan Ryeowook berubah sendu 'Ternyata keinginannya telah tercapai' pikirnya saat melihat yeoja di samping mantan suaminya sedang menggendong bayi.

"Annyeong, perkenalkan Kim Yoona imnida dan ini suamiku namanya Kim Yesung." Yoona memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Yesung.

"Sa-.."

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini kepala besar?!" pekik seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci memotong kalimat yang akan di ucapkan sepupunya.

Siwon memandang tidak mengerti pada Sungmin, "Apa kau mengenalnya Minnie?"

"SA..NGAT. malah." Ujarnya sinis penuh penekanan di kata 'sangat'.

"Minnie hyung tenanglah." Kata Ryeowook menenangkan amarah Sungmin yang sepertinya mulai meledak, Yoona menatap Sungmin penuh tanya sedangkan Yesung hanya diam saja.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Wookie, melihat namja yang sudah membuatmu hancur kini berada di depanku." Sungmin memang masih merasa marah pada namja bermata sipit itu, namja bergigi kelinci itu memang sudah berniat akan menghajarnya jika mereka bertemu suatu saat nanti.

"Sudahlah hyung aku tidak apa, lagi pula dia hanya masalalu." Ujarnya lirih.

"Mian, tapi apa maksud kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Yoona, Sungmin menoleh kearah Yoona dengan tatapan marah dan benci.

"Tanyakan saja pada suamimu itu." Ketus namja bergigi kelinci itu aura di sekelilingnya sangat menakutkan.

"Oppa apa kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Yoona pada sang suami.

"Ne, namja itu adalah...mantan 'istri'ku." Jawab Yesung sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan kata 'mantan' pada Ryeowook karena sesungguhnya namja bermata sipit itu masih sangat mencintai namja bersurai madu di depannya.

"Kau dengar sendirikan suamiku bilang dia hanya mantan, lagi pula mereka berpisah karena bercerai." Ucapnya santai.

"Mereka takan bercerai jika tidak ada yang mengganggu dan merusak hubungan mereka, seharusnya kau sadar kalau kau sudah merebut suami orang." Sungmin menaikan sedikit nada suaranya. Untung saja di sekitarnya tidak begitu banyak orang yang mungkin akan menonton perdebatan Sungmin dan Yoona.

"Aku tidak pernah merebutnya, Yesung Oppa menikah dengan ku karena aku mengandung anaknya, selain itu karena dia memang menginginkan seorang anak, dan anak ini sebagai bukti nya." Belanya pada diri sendiri, yeoja cantik itu sedikit tak terima dengan kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak merebutnya kau bilang? Dengan mengatakan kau hamil dan meminta pertanggungjawaban Yesung, aku bahkan tidak yakin jika anak itu adalah anak Yesung."

"Wajar saja Yesung Oppa lebih memilihku dan meninggalkan mantan istrinya, namja itu kan tidak bisa memberinya anak dan satu hal lagi Jessica adalah putriku dan suamiku."

"Tau apa kau soal Wookie, asal kau tau ya, anak yang di gendong oleh Siwon itu adalah anaknya Ryeowook dan Yesung." yesung terbelalak kaget , 'benarkah?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Minnie hyung, sudah cukup." Ryeowook berusaha meredakan amarah Sungmin yang mulai keluar.

"Biar Wookie, biar namja babo itu juga tau kalau kau saat itu sedang mengandung anaknya dan juga kesalahannya yang sudah meninggalkanmu dan anakmu."

"Ani! Donghae adalah aegya ku,dia bukan aegya dari namja manapun." Ucapan Siwon kontan membuat mereka yang ada di sana melihat kearahnya, dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas raut marah di wajah Siwon.

"Siwon hyung." Lirih namja mungil itu.

"Donghae adalah anakku dan sampai kapan pun akan tetap begitu." ulangnya tak peduli jika di depannya ada Appa Donghae yang sebenarnya, Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang." Ucap Siwon.

"Kau benar, kajja Wookie kita harus segera pulang lagipula kau sudah selesai berbelanja kan?" ucap Sungmin, Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ketempat kasir dulu untuk membayar semua belanjaanmu." Ucap Siwon.

"Tidak perlu hyung, tadi aku sudah membayarnya." Cegah Ryeowook saat namja kekar itu hendak berjalan kearah kasir.

"Ya! Bukankah sudah hyung bilang, biar hyung yang membayarnya." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan hyung saja." Ujarnya, " Aku, Kibum dan Minnie hyung akan menunggu di mobil." Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar bersama Kibum di ikuti Sungmin. Sesaat pandangan Ryeowook dan Yesung bertemu, ada kerinduan yang tersirat di kedua obsidian milik Yesung sekalipun namja tampan itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Ryeowook meneruskan langkahnya tak di pedulikannya Yesung yang terus menatapnya hingga namja mungil itu berada di luar toko dan memasuki mobil Siwon, tangan Yesung terkepal kuat ada rasa tak rela dan cemburu dalam dirinya, ada apa denganmu Yesung? bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kita cukup sampai di sini, aku harus segera pulang. aku permisi dulu, selamat siang." Pamit Siwon pada keduanya dan langsung memacu langkahnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari dua orang tersbut.

Namja kekar itu berjalan kearah samping kiri Yesung namun saat akan melewatinya tangan mungil milik Donghae menarik ujung jas milik Yesung yang saat itu tidak di kancingkan.

"Ppa...ppa." begitulah kalimat kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Donghae, mungkin dia bermaksud memanggil Appa pada Yesung, inikah yang di sebut ikatan batin antara Appa dan aegya.

"Hae lepaskan baju Yesung ahjussi, jangan nakal ne." Ucap Siwon lembut, tangan besarnya menarik pelan tangan mungil Donghae yang sedang memegang ujung jas Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum lembut dan hendak menyentuh Donghae namun tangannya langsung di tepis Siwon.

"Jangan sentuh anakku." Ucapnya dingin, rahang Yesung mengeras apa maksud namja itu melarangnya menyentuh anaknya sendiri.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Siwon pun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Oppa sebaiknya kita pulang saja, aku jadi tidak berselera belanja sekarang." Kata Yoona sambil berjalan menuju pitu keluar, Yesung hanya diam dan menuruti kata-kata istrinya saja, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil Siwon begitu kaku, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara ketiga namja di dalamnya, Sungmin tampak cuek, sedangkan Siwon sesekali melirik kearah Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang termenung.

"Jadi dia namja yang selama ini menjadi penghalang jalanku untuk bisa bersamamu? Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Siwon memulai pembicaraannya dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Siwon, "Maksud hyung?"

"Hyung merasa kalau kau selama ini selalu menolak hyung karena kau masih belum bisa melupakannya." Jelas namja kekar itu.

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang dia hanya masalalu.."

"Masa lalu yang sulit di lupakan, benarkan." Siwon memotong ucapan Ryeowook, namja mungil itu diam tak tau harus menjawab apa, semua yang di ucapkan Siwon memang ada benarnya jika dirinya memang masih belum bisa melupakan segala kenangannya dengan Yesung.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya chagie, kau lihat saja hanya akan ada namaku di pikiranmu mulai sekarang." Ucapnya mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

"Kurasa Siwon ada benarnya, belajarlah untuk benar-benar melupakannya, kau lihat sendirikan Wookie, Yesung bahkan hanya diam saja saat Yoona menyinggung soal ketidak mampuanmu memiliki anak." Sungmin membenarkan ucapan Siwon, dia sangat menyetujui ucapan namja kekar itu.

Ryeowook diam tidak menjawab ucapan Sungmin, dirinya kembali melihat jalan di depannya sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah milik Kyuhyun, mereka semua turun dari dalam mobil milik Siwon, Ryeowook tampak sedikit kesulitan karena membawa beberapa kantung plastik di tangannya, untung saja Kibum tidak meminta untuk di gendong lagi olehnya.

"Sini biar hyung bantu." Sungmin mengambil salah satu dari kantung belanjaan Ryeowook.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Sepertinya Hae tertidur, aku akan membawanya kekamarnya." Ucap Siwon, namja kekar itu tanpa sungkan langsung masuk kedalam rumah Kyuhyun dan berjalan menujun kamar Ryeowook kemudian meletakan Donghae di ranjang milik Ryeowook.

"Hyung kenapa menidurkan Donghae di situ?" tanya Ryeowook begitu memasuki kamarnya.

"Biar aku juga bisa ikut berbaring di sini." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ini masih siang hyung, memang hyung tidak merasa lapar?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan ikut makan di sini. Oh ya, apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"

" Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi kedapur untuk memasak." Ucapnya.

"Lalu di mana kibum?"

"Kibum sedang menonton di ruang televisi." Jawab Ryeowook kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar miliknya.

'Benar-benar sosok 'istri' yang sempurna' batin Siwon, namja kekar itu kembali merebahkan diri di samping Donghae dan memeluk bayi mungil itu, 'Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, Appa, Umma, Kibum hyung dan kau' ucapnya dalam hati.

Satu jam kemudian

"Aku pulang, Minnie chagie~." Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kyu jangan seperti ini malu kan dilihat mereka." Sungmin menunjuk kearah Ryeowook, Siwon dan juga Kibum.

"Tak apa kan, toh Siwon hyung juga sering begitu pada Wookie hyung." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan seringai evilnya kearah pasangan Siwook.

Ryeowook merona karena malu sedangkan Siwon dia tampak biasa saja.

"Jaga bicaramu evil." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menahan malu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera makan, Kyu kau juga, bukankah waktu istirahatmu hanya satu jam." Sungmin melihat kearah suaminya.

"Ah, benar juga, selamat makan." Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukan dirinya kemudian menyantap masakan yang sudah tersedia.

"Kita seperti keluarga besar yang sedang berkumpul ya." Celetuk Siwon, semua yang ada di sana kecuali Kibum menoleh pada namja berlesung pipit itu.

"Hyung, jangan mulai lagi." Siwon hanya terkekeh dan lebih memilih melanjutkan acara makannya.

Di tempat lain

Yesung dan Yoona baru saja tiba di rumah mereka, saat Yesung hendak melangkah masuk tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, di ambilnya pensel yang berada di saku jasnya, sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Unknow**

**Apa kau merasa yakin jika anak yang di lahirkan Yoona adalah anakmu?**

Yesung membelalakan kedua matanya, lagi-lagi pesan seperti ini, siapa orang itu? Apa maunya sebenarnya?.

Malam harinya Yesung duduk termenung di ruang kerjanya, memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya hari ini, bertemu dengan mantan 'Istri' yang diam-diam masih di cintainya, dan juga mendapat pesan misterius yang menyatakan bahwa Jessica bukanlah anak kandungnya.

Memang bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali saja Yesung mendapat pesan itu tapi semenjak Yoona melahirkan dirinya sering mendapat pesan yang isinya hampir sama, kalau memang Jessica bukan anaknya lalu anak siapa? Sudahlah, Pikirnya.

Tatapan mata Yesung kemudian teralih pada sebuah laci kecil di depannya, di bukanya laci tersebut, tangannya meraih sebuah photo kecil dan memperhatikan sosok di dalam photo tersebut, seorang namja bertubuh mungil bersurai madu.

'Ryeowook...sayang' batinnya seulas senyum lembut terukir di bibir tipisnya, namun senyumnya seketika pudar kala mengingat kembali sosok tersebut sudah di miliki oranglain, amarah terlihat kembali di kedua matanya.

'Tak akan kubiarkan, siapapun memilikimu akan kurebut kalian berdua dari tangannya' batinnya, egois memang padahal dirinya sendiri sudah beristri tapi kenapa dirinya masih memikirkan mantan 'istri'nya.

Di kediaman Cho

"Wookie ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucap Siwon, saat ini dirinya sedang berada di dalam kamar milik Ryeowook, Kibum dan Donghae sudah tertidur di atas ranjang milik Ryeowook, dan itu menjadi sebuah alasan bagi Siwon untuk berada di sana.

"Ne, apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin melamarmu dan segera menikahimu." Katanya serius, dan Ryeowook dapat melihat keseriusan itu di mata Siwon.

"Tapi hyung bukankah ini terlalu cepat, aku...masih belum siap."

"Hyung mengerti kau masih belum bisa menerima hyung atau mungkin kau masih memikirkan mantan suamimu."

"Aku akan berusaha melupakannya, hanya saja bisakah hyung memberiku waktu?"

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Sampai aku benar-benar siap hyung." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, hyung akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar siap." Siwon mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

"Percayalah hyung tulus mencintaimu dan hyung juga sangat menyayangi Donghae." Bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya Siwon mempertemukan bibir nya dengan bibir Ryeowook.

"Saranghaeyo." Ucapnya di sela ciumannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Nado..." 'Mungkin aku memang harus mencoba menerimanya' pikirnya, malam yang cukiup panjang untuk sepasang kekasih baru.

"Chagie, bolehkah aku menginap di sini?" tanya Siwon.

"Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah hyung saja, di sini lumayan sempit."

"Ayolah chagie, masa aku harus menggendong Kibum kerumah, jebal hanya semalam saja, coba lihat anak-anak kita tidur dengan sangat lucunya." Bujuknya, padahal itu Cuma alasannya supaya di ijinkan menginap.

"Mereka memang lucu." Ryeowook menatap kedua balita itu bergantian, tanpa sadar Siwon sudah merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Jaljayo chagie~."

"Ya! Kenapa malah tidur, aku kan belum mengijinkan hyung untuk menginap." Pekiknya kemudian menguncang-guncang tubuh namja yang saat ini menjadi kekasihnya, namja itu diam mungkin sudah terlelap atau bisa jadi hanya pura-pura, ckck.

Di kamar Kyuhun

Sungmin sedang duduk termenung di sisi temat tidur sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang di pikirkannya saat ini.

Cklek

"Minnie hyung chagie, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kyu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu chagie." Jawabnya, namja berambut ikal itu ikut mendudukan diri di sisi tempat tidur atau lebih tepatnya di samping Sungmin.

"Kyu apa kau benar-benar bahagia bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja, hei pertanyaan macam apa itu."

"Kyu kau tau kadang aku merasa takut jika dirimu akan berubah seperti Yesung, kau akan meninggalkanku karena aku tidak bisa memberimu anak." Ujarnya, Sungmin selama ini memang berharap jika dirinya bisa sperti Ryeowook, hanya saja dia sadar jika hal itu terjadi padanya, tidak semua orang memiliki keberuntungan bukan.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku siap menerima resikonya chagie, aku menikahimu karena aku benar-benar tulus menyayangimu." Sungmin memeluk suaminya dengan erat merasa terharu akan jawaban yang di berikan suaminya, sungguh baru kali ini suaminya bisa berkata dengan begitu serius.

"Gomawo Kyu, saranghaeyo." Lirihnya, Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Nado. Kajja kita harus segera tidur." Ajaknya sambil merebahkan dirinya, Sungmin pun ikut merebahkan diri di samping Kyuhyun.

Keesokan harinya

"Hyung bangun sudah pagi." Ucap namja mungil itu sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh kekasihnya.

"Eunghh, sebentar lagi chagi~" lenguhnya dengan suara khas orang setengah tidur.

"Ya! Ini sudah hampir jam 7, memang hyung mau terlambat kekantor sekarang." Ujarnya dengan inotasi suara yang sedikit di naikan, bermaksud agar namja kekar itu bangun.

"Ne ne chagie, kau ini cerewet sekali, bagaimana jika Hae dan Kibum terbangun juga." Ujarnya sambil mengucek-ngucek sebelah matanya.

"Mereka bahkan sudah bangun sebelum aku membangunan hyung, ppali ireonna." Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Siwon bangun dari tempat tidur Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung karena namja kekar itu berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Di kantor Siwon.

"Sangjanim ini berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani." Ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang merupakan asisten pribadinya.

"Ne." Siwon mengambil berkas yang di sodorkan sang asisten kemudian menandatanganinya. Setelah selesai Siwon memberikannya lagi pada sang asisten.

"Gomawo sangjanim." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Yunho, kau tau kemarin aku bertemu dengan Yoona dan juga suaminya."

Deg

Langkah Yunho terhenti seketika begitu mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan sang atasan.

'Yeoja gila itu' ucapnya dalam hati, tangannya terkepal kuat dan sorot matanya penuh kebencian.

TBC.

Haii masih adakah yang menantikan fic ini #readers : enggak, kimi :#pundung sambil makan kerupuk.

Mianhae atas ketelatan update, coz kimi selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan terkadang kimi selalu pulang malam.

Moga chap ini tidak aneh dan membosankan, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk kelancaran fic kimi ini, yosh tanpa banyak cingcong mari kita balas reviewnya dulu.

YL : Yewook pasti bersatu Cuma harus melewati proses

Siwook shipper : ini udah cepet (?) loh, mampir lagi kalau sempat ne...

RyeownggTa 12 : aduh jangan pasang puppyeyes dong aku jadi ngga tega T_T huks, mas yeye sudah cemburu tuh hoho...

Kim eun hoon : siwook ya emmmm hoho kita lihat aja ne perkembangan ficnya...aduh ada yang kedip mata sama akyu...XD..

Lailatul Magfiroh : dirimu udah lama tuh ngga baru...ne bener tuh saeng kita rujak aja ddangkoma si yeppa biar dia tau rasa #dirajamclouds...gomawo saeng udah review.

Diah'YWS : oke ini udah lanjut...:D

Qithienfivedhie : yosh gomawo buat dukungannya...

Meymellii : hmmm di chap ini kayanya udah bisa kejawab dech...mampir lagi ne...

Nuraya sarang : Siwook nikah di chap 5 kayanya tuh saeng hahaha...

Girrafe Wookie : yeye kayanya menyesal tuh, makasih buat semangatnya...mampir lagi ne kalau sempat...

Gina : makasih.. ini udah lanjut...

Guest : hohoho ini udah update, makasih udah mau nungguin ni ff abal.. moga tidak kecewa dengan chap 3 nya...kkk

AmuHinaChan : sip ini udah lanjut...:)

Eunsoonpark58 : hehehe ne diriku bakal tetap lanjut ko, makasih buat semangatnya, ini chap 3nya,,dan sesuai rencana ayo bikin yeye nyesel dulu setengah mati...kkk

Yewook Turtle : siwon emang rada maksa haha..gomawo semangatnya sunbae..hehe walau pun dirimu lebih muda dari ku tetap aja dirimu senior di ffn...gomawo udah mampir...

carweightelfsuju shawolshinee : siwook rencana di nikahin(?) di chap 5 tuh hehe jadi di tunggu aja ne...

dheek enha1 : sip ini lanjutannya...

R'Rin4869 : alurnya cepet ya, hehe makasih udah mampir.. and sepertinya diriku butuh masukan nih darimu mengenai tulisan dan kekurangannya di fic saya...=D.

Fieeloving13 : yang ini lamanya kebangetan ya..hehehe makasih, mampir lagi ne.

hideyatsutinielf : bener tuh dia memang babo#dijambakyeye...

meidi96 : hoho tenang saja aksi balas dendam sebentar lagi di mulai..hihihi..

Jie Yoo Park137 : yosh, makasih udah mampir..

hanazawa kay : oke sip, yeye udah kimi buat cemburu..hohoho.

yosh kayanya kimi harus pamit dulu nih, makasih buat semuanya, kimi tidak bisa lanjut tanpa dukungan dan tagihan update(?) dari kalian.

oke akhir kata review.

.

.

.

'kimidori'


	4. Chapter 4

Title : First Love

Disclameir : Semua cast yang ada di sini bukan milik saya.

Pairing : Yewook, Siwook, kyumin. Sligh Lee Donghae, kim kibum.

Warning : BL,typo,aneh,abal,gaje,M-PREG, EYD berantakan, alur rada maksa.

Don't like don't read... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_

_Previous chapter_

"_Yunho, kau tau kemarin aku bertemu dengan Yoona dan juga suaminya."_

_Deg_

_Langkah Yunho terhenti seketika begitu mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan sang atasan._

'_Yeoja gila itu' ucapnya dalam hati, tangannya terkepal kuat dan sorot matanya penuh kebencian._

Chapter 4

Star

Yunho masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri tak merespon atau berbalik menghadap kearah Siwon.

"Bukankah dia itu mantan kekasihmu Yunho?" tanya namja bertubuh kekar itu, Yunho mengangguk memang saat masih menjadi sekertaris Siwon Yoona sempat berpacaran dengan Yunho tapi hubungan mereka hanya bertahan 5 bulan dan entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Yoona memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak dan seminggu setelah kejadian itu Yunho mendengar kabar jika Yoona telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha bernama Kim Jong Woon.

"Ne sajangnim, dia memang mantan yeojachingu-ku." Jawab Yunho, andai saja Yunho tidak membelakangi Siwon pasti namja bebadan kekar itu dapat melihat raut sedih plus amarah di wajah Yunho.

"Kau tau, ternyata suaminya itu adalah mantan suami dari Ryeowook." Yunho membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap kearah Siwon kemudian berjalan kearahnya lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Benarkah? Apa tuan Ryeowook juga bertemu dengannya?" Siwon mengangguk, dapat Yunho lihat raut ketakuatan di wajah orang yang sudah 5 tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Ya,

Siwon bukan hanya sekedar boss bagi Yunho tapi sekaligus sahabat untuknya.

"Kenapa anda memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu sajangnim?" tanya Yunho to the point.

"Aku hanya takut Ryeowook kembali lagi dengan mantan suaminya, atau mungkin saja mantan suaminya itu ingin merebut Ryeowook dari ku suatu saat nanti." Siwon menundukan kepalanya, sejak pertemuannya kemarin siang dengan Yesung memang membuatnya gelisah dan takut kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Takut jika suatu saat nanti Yesung menyatakan ingin rujuk kembali dengan Ryeowook dan namja mungil itu menyetujuinya, apalagi saat mendengar pernyataan dari namja bertubuh mungil itu bahwa dirinya masih mencintai sang mantan menambah ketakutan pada dirinya, sekalipun hati Ryeowook sudah berhasil di luluhkannya tetap saja ketakutan itu ada, dan itu menjadikannya enggan untuk berada jauh dari sang namja mungil dan itulah alasan kenapa Siwon ngotot untuk menginap di rumah Kyuhyun semalam.

"Kalau begitu anda cukup mempertahankannya, buat dia melupakan mantan suaminya itu." Saran Yunho.

"Kau benar aku harus mempertahankannya walau aku harus berhadapan dengan mantan suaminya."

"Pertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi milikmu sajangnim, jangan sampai kau mengalami nasib seperti ku." Siwon tersenyum mendengar saran dari sahabatnya,.

"Kau benar Yun, aku kan tetap mempertahankannya. Tapi bukankah kau sudah memiliki Jaejoong sebagai pengganti Yoona."

"Ne kehadiran Jaejoong memang membuat luka di hatiku terobati."

"Aku senang melihatmu kembali bangkit dan bersemangat, Jaejoong memang orang yang pantas untukmu Yun."

"Gomawo sajangnim, bukan hanya Boo saja yang sebenarnya membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukanku tetapi anda juga."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan terhadapku Yun, sudah sepantasnya sebagai sahabat aku mendorongmu untuk kembali bangkit dan menjadi Yunho yang dulu, hahaha." Siwon tertawa lepas sebenarnya untuk sedikit mengalihkan suasana yang terlalu serius dari keduanya.

"Anda benar, dan sebagai balasannya saya do'a kan supaya anda dan tuan Ryeowook cepat menikah dan menjadi keluarga yang berbahagia."

"Itu pasti, dan akan ku pastikan juga marga Choi melekat dalam dirinya selama-lamanya." Ucap Siwon penuh tekad.

"Hahaha dari dulu anda memang tidak pernah berubah." Ujar Yunho di sela tawanya yang memenuhi ruang kerja Siwon. Yunho melihat jam yang ada di meja kerja Siwon.

"Ah, sepertinya waktu menemani anda mengobrol sudah habis, saya harus kembali bekerja." Ucapnya, "Saya permisi keluar." Lanjutnya di sertai anggukan dari Siwon, Yunho beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

Di kediaman Cho

Tok tok tok

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari arah luar, Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang memasak terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya di dapur, di matikannya kompor gas yang menyala kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Cklek

"Nuguse-..hyung!" pekiknya kaget saat melihat sosok namja di depannya.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak salah rumah ya." Ujarnya santai dan melenggang masuk tanpa permisi atau di persilahkan masuk oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Rumahmu sangat nyaman." Katanya sambil mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu.

"Yah, sayangnya ini bukan rumahku hyung, ini rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung, aku hanya menumpang saja." Balas Ryeowook, suasana kaku mulai terasa saat keduanya saling duduk berhadapan, jika dulu Ryeowook akan merasa senang jika dalam posisi seperti ini maka sekarang keadaanya lain Ryeowook sangat ingin pergi dari hadapan mantan suaminya segera.

"Kupikir ini rumahmu dan Siwon."

"Aku belum menikah dengannya." Yesung tersenyum lega.

"Baguslah kalau begitu berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatankan." Ujar Yesung, dahi Ryeowook berkerut tak mengerti maksud ucapan suaminya.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku...ingin kita rujuk kembali." Ryeowook tersentak kaget, apa rujuk kembali lalu bagaimana dengan istri dan anaknya.

"Apa hyung tidak sadar dengan ucapan hyung, bagaimana bisa hyung mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, apa hyung tidak memikirkan nasib Yoona dan anak hyung."

"Aku sadar dengan apa yang telah aku ucapakan, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa melupakanmu Wookie, segalanya tentang dirimu sangat melekat di hati dan pikiranku." Ucapnya serius.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoona?"

"Aku akan meninggalkannya." Jawab Yesung enteng.

"Mwo? Semudah itu kah hyung meninggalkan mereka berdua, hyung ingin mengulang lagi hal yang sama." Yesung terdiam sejenak.

"Yoona telah membohongiku, Jessica bukanlah anakku." Balas Yesung.

Suhu di ruangan yang cukup besar itu terasa sangat panas bagi Ryeowook, sungguh namja mungil itu sangat ingin lari dari hadapan namja sipit yang kini tengah menatap lekat kearahnya, tanpa sadar sebutir keringat men galir di dahinya.

"Dari mana hyung punya kesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ada seseorang yang memberiku email yang menyatakan jika Jessica bukanlah anakku."

Ryeowook menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi hyung lebih mempercayai sebuah email?"

"Orang itu bukan hanya satu kali saja mengirimiku email, tapi dari pertama Jessica lahir, dan diam-diam aku melakukan tes DNA, dan jika terbukti Yoona membohongiku aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk meninggalkannya." Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, sepertinya Yesung benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang seperti menahan amarah.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Ryeowook, namja mungil itu terkejut dan berniat menghindar dari Yesung, namun dengan cepat Yesung menahannya mengubah posisi Ryeowook menjadi tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan lepas." Ryeowook berusaha membrontak dengan cara memukul dada Yesung sesekali mendorongnya, namun cengkraman Yesung terlalu kuat di bahunya.

"Jauhi namja itu, dan kembalilah padaku hyung mohon." Pintanya, Ryeowook menggeleng kuat.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya."

"Kau menikah dengannya..." jeda sejenak,"Lihat dan tunggu kejutan dariku." Lanjutnya sambil terus melancarkan aksinya yaitu menggerayangi tubuh mantan 'istri'nya.

Yesung mencium paksa Ryeowook dengan kasar, sebelah tangannya menarik ujung kerah kemeja namja mungil itu, dengan satu kali tarikan kemeja itu langsung robek.

"Hyungh..leph..pash." ucapnya di sela ciuman paksanya, namun seakan tuli Yesung sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan namja mungil yang berada di bawahnya.

"Hyu..nghh." ingin sekali namja mungil itu berteriak namun apalah daya bibirnya di bungkam oleh sang mantan suaminya, Ryeowook terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Yesung melepaskannya dan berharap juga ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya atau tiba-tiba saja Sungmin datang dan menghentikan namja bermata sipit di atasnya.

'Sungmin hyung kau dimana?' batinnya, sayangnya namja berwajah aegya itu saat ini sedang tidak ada di rumah karena dia sedang mengantar kakak iparnya Cho Ahra untuk berbelanja.

yesung terus melancarkan aksinya namun ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh daerah privasi milik Ryeowook suara tangisan bayi langsung menghentikan aksinya, kepala Ryeowook mendongak dan melihat kearah tangga.

"Hae. Hyung Hae menangis aku harus melihatnya jadi tolong lepaskan aku." Yesung dengan setengah tak rela menuruti permintaan mantan 'istri'nya.

Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah tangga yang menuju kamarnya di ikuti oleh Yesung.

Cklek

Pintu kamar milik Ryeowook di buka menampilakan sebuah kamar bernuansa natural menambah kesan nyaman untuk siapapun yang menempatinya, di sudut kamar terdapat sebuah box bayi dan dapat kita lihat sosok mungil yang mencoba berdiri dengan memegang pinggiran box yang menhannya supaya tidak terjatuh.

"Aigoo, anak Umma." Ryeowook menggendong putranya yang masih menangis.

"Dia kenapa Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Entahlah hyung, tapi sepertinya dia sedang haus. Aku kan membuatkannya susu." Ujar namja mungil itu namun lengkah terhenti sebelum dirinya mencapai pintu keluar.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku harus mengganti bajuku dulu hyung, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menggendong Hae sebentar." Tanpa sungkan Yesung meraih Donghae dari gendongan Ryeowook.

"Gantilah bajumu Hyung tunggu di bawah." Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya sedangkan Yesung namja itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Ryeowook turun dari tangga dan langsung menuju dapur di sana sudah ada Yesung yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama Donghae.

"Wookie, dari tadi Hae tidak berhenti menangis seprtinya dia memang ingin minum susu." Ucap Yesung.

"Ne aku kan segera membuatkannya." Ryeowook membuka rak dan mengambil sabuah kaleng berisi susu bubuk untuk bayi dan menuangkan beberapa sendok susu ke dalam botol kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air hangat.

"Sudah jadi, Hae sini minum susu dulu." Ryeowook menghampiri Donghae yang berda di pangkuan Yesung.

"Apa kau sedang memasak Wookie?" tanya Yesung saat matanya melihat sebuah panci yang masih berada di atas kompor.

"Ne, tadi aku memang sedang memasak hyung."

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja biar aku yang mengasuh Donghae sementara kau sedang memasak." Ryeowook tampak ragu untuk menyetujuinya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membawanya kemana-mana." 'Kecuali kalau kau menikah dengan namja Choi itu' lanjutnya dalam hati. Mau tidak mau Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk juga di berikannya botol berisi susu bayi itu pada Yesung.

Selama memasak Yesung terus memperhatikan punggung namja mungil itu ingin sekali rasanya Yesung memeluknya dari belakang seperti dulu, ah rasanya sudah lama sekali Yesung tidak melihatnya.

Ryeowook mematikan kompor dan menuangkan masakannya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Apa hyung sudah makan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tangannya menata piring dan beberapa menu makanan di meja.

"Belum." Jawab Yesung singkat, padahal aslinya sudah tapi mencium aroma masakan Ryeowook rasanya dia menjadi lapar lagi.

"Mau makan bersama?" tawar Ryeowook, ini dia yang di tunggu Yesung namja tampan itu langsung mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, tak ingin moment berharga ini lenyap begitu saja.

Ryeowook menaruh Donghae di kereta bayi, bayi mungil itu langsung tertidur kembali setelah menghabiskan setengah botol susu miliknya, sedangkan dua namja yang merupakan orangtuanya kini sedang menikmati sarapan siangnya.

Selesai makan bersama Yesung tidak langsung pulang namja tampan itu kembali duduk di ruang tamu.

"Hyung tidak pulang atau pergi kekantor?" tanya Ryeowook, posisi mereka saat ini seperti sebelumnya yaitu duduk berhadapan bedanya Ryeowook sambil memangku Donghae.

"Apa kau sedang mengusirku?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja ini kan masih jam kantor memang hyung hari ini tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak, aku memang sengaja tidak datang kekantor karena aku sibuk mencari alamat rumahmu tadi pagi." Jawab Yesung.

"Untuk apa hyung berusaha mencari keberadaanku, bukankah aku ini hanya mantan bagimu."

"Sampai kapan pun kau tetaplah 'istri' ku Kim Ryeowook."

"Lalu kenapa hyung dulu menceraikanku, aku bahkan masih ingat kata-kata hyung saat itu jika pernikahan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan." Rasa sesak kembali mucul di dada Ryeowook ketika mengingat malam di mana Yesung menyatakan ingin bercerai dengannya.

"Dan lihat sekarang, apa yang hyung lakukan, mencari keberadaanku dan bilang ingin rujuk kembali denganku sedangkan hyung sendiri sudah memiliki seorang istri dan anak." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah kubilang Jessica bukan anakku." Bantah Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau memang benar?" Yesung terdiam, ya bagaimana kalau memang benar lalu bagaimana dengan seseorang yang mengiriminya email itu, ah pikiran Yesung kembali kacau.

"Benar atau tidaknya status Jessica sebagai anakku kau tetaplah milik seorang Kim Jongwoon." Ujar namja tampan itu kembali memantapkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Hyung!"

"Ah ada satu kabar yang belum ku beritahukan padamu, Appa dan Umma mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu." Ucap Yesung raut kesedihan terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Mwo?!" Ryeowook tersentak kaget begitu mendengar kabar itu, Kangin dan Leeteuk adalah orang yang sangat di hormati dan di sayangi olehnya.

"Mereka berdua kecelakaan sehari setelah Yoona melahirkan, Appa dan Umma sempat sadar saat aku melihat mereka dan mereka juga sempat meminta sesuatu dariku."

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka ingin kita berdua rujuk kembali."

"Mianhae hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan mereka berdua, aku akan menikah dengan Siwon hyung."

"Dan akan ku pastikan pernikahan itu tidak pernah ada." Ancam Yesung sorot matanya berubah tajam, Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya, apa yang harus di lakukannya jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Yesung bukan orang yang suka bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya bedanya kali ini namja tampan itu berjalan kearah pintu dan bukan kearah Ryeowook seperti sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang pernah ku katakan sebelumnya, kau menikah dengan namja Choi itu maka tunggu kejutan dariku." Ujarnya sambil meneruskan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti .

Ryeowook tidak menyahut, dia masih di tempatnya terduduk dengan kepala yang menunduk, airmata mulai tampak di kedua pipinya dia menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae.

Deru mesin sebuah mobil terdengar di halaman depan rumah Kyuhyun, sepertinya namja bermata sipit itu sudah pergi.

"Hae, apa yang harus Umma lakukan?" tanyanya pada bayi mungil itu, walau pun Ryeowook tau jika bayi mungilnya tidak mungkin bisa menjawab.

"Wookie kenapa pintunya terbuka, dan hei apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya seorang namja berwajah aegya yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Gwaenchanna hyung." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, kau baru saja menangis, katakan pada ku siapa orang yang sudah membuatmu menangis? Apa si kuda itu di mana dia?" sungut namja berwajah aegya itu.

"Siwon hyung belum kemari hyung, percaya lah aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menatap Ryeowook intens.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne hyung, ah apa itu yang di bawa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ini tadi Ahra Noona menitipkan ini padaku katanya untukmu." Sungmin menyodorkan plastik berwarna putih pada Ryeowook.

"Untukku, apa isinya?" tanya Ryeowook saat menerima plastik itu, kemudian melihat isinya yang ternyata sebuah baju bayi berbentuk kostum jerafah.

"Wah baju bayi lucu sekali." Ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne Donghae pasti sangat lucu kalau memakainya, Ahra Noona memang baik sekali aku akan berterima kasih jika bertemu dengannya." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Tenang saja Wookie aku selalu mewakilimu untuk mengucapkannya ko."

"Benarkah, Gomawo hyung."

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan Wookie, eh ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah memasak sesuatu aku sangat lapar sekali?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi aku memasak sup, memang hyung tidak makan di luar tadi bersama Ahra Noona?"

"Karena terlalu sibuk menemani Ahra Noona aku sampai lupa makan dan sepertinya dia juga begitu." Ucap Sungmin, Ryeowook mengangguk paham, kedua namja manis itu pun berjalan menuju dapur.

Yesung saat ini sedang duduk disebuah kursi ruangan bernuansa putih di depannya duduk seorang namja paruh baya dengan pakaian khas seorang dokter yang kini sedang memegang sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya uisa?" tanya Yesung, sang dokter menghela nafas.

"Menurut hasil Jessica memang bukan anak anda tuan Yesung." Yesung tercekat jadi selama ini benar apa yang di katakan si pengirim email itu, sebulan yang lalu Yesung memang melakukan tes DNA untuk membuktikan apa benar Jessica bukanlah anaknya dan hasilnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

'Jadi benar selama ini yeoja itu telah berbohong padaku' batinnya, terlihat raut marah di wajah tampannya.

"Gomawo uisanim dan saya mohon permisi." Yesung mengambil hasil tes itu dan keluar dari ruangan sang dokter tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, hanya ucapan terima kasih dan juga pamit pada sang dokter.

Yesung masih termenung di dalam mobilnya sambil memegang surat tes DNA itu, namja tampan itu kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya.

**To Unknow:**

**Temui aku jam 1 siang ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sekaligus aku ingin tau siapa dirimu.**

**Dan kalau kau berani menolak berarti kau seorang pengecut.**

Yesung mengklik tombol send di ponselnya.

Drrtt drtt

Tak lama sebuah pesan balasan muncul.

**From Unknow :**

**Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu eoh.**

**Dan satu lagi aku bukan seorang pengecut.**

Yesung tersenyum sinis saat menbaca pesan itu.

**To Unknow :**

**Datanglah ke cafe Mobit kita akan bertemu disana.**

Yesung kembali mengirim pesan pada orang tersebut.

**From Unknow:**

**Ne baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti.**

Setelah menerima pesan terakhir itu Yesung langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

'Setelah ini aku kan tau semuanya' batinya.

TBC

Haii kimi balik lagi

Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini...

Maaf jika makin lama ff kimi makin membosankan atau tidak sesuai harapan para readers, tapi kimi akan selalu berusaha supaya ff kimi tetap layak di baca...

Than'k to:

Siwook shipper, mie2ryeosom, kim eun hoon, MyryeongkU, RinriChoi, Girrafe Wookie, Yulia Cloudsomnia, bluerose, dheek enha 1, CheftyClouds, YongWook, Ryeona, AmuHinaChan, parkeunsoo, guest, leetaoury, RyeonggTa12, fieeloving13, hanazawa kay, oelfha100194, meidi96, lailatul magfiroh, RiyantiKWS.

Kimi ucapkan banyak terima kasih, maaf jika kimi tidak membalas review kalian dan mohon maaf segala kekurangan atau apapun yang ada di fic ini..

Akhir kata

Review please...

'Kimidori'


End file.
